


EN PAZ

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este es un OneShot que presenté en el Carpe Diem del foro Supernaturalforo. El tema en esta ocasión, era LA NAVIDAD. Lo escribí deprisa y corriendo para entrar en el challenge, así que es cortito y sencillo :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	EN PAZ

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [En Paz (In Peace)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081949) by [aliciak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak)



> Este es un OneShot que presenté en el Carpe Diem del foro Supernaturalforo. El tema en esta ocasión, era LA NAVIDAD. Lo escribí deprisa y corriendo para entrar en el challenge, así que es cortito y sencillo :)

** EN PAZ **

****

****  
Sam estaba sentado en una silla, en la penumbra de la habitación de un motel. Otro motel. Otra habitación. Como cualquiera de otras cientos de ellas en las que había estado a lo largo de su vida.  
  
Un colchón duro, una decoración con muy poco gusto y un baño pequeño. A eso se reducía todo, y una vez más, le embargó aquella sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar, de no tener un hogar.  
  
Era noche buena, y aquella típica frase de “volver a casa por navidad” llevaba rebotándole en la cabeza toda la noche, y no le dejaba dormir. Volver a casa. ¿Y qué se supone que debe hacer uno en navidad cuando no tiene casa?  
  
El día que Dean murió, el día que fue al infierno, aquella realidad le aplastó como una losa, porque durante días no supo qué hacer, y sobre todo, no supo dónde ir. Acababa de perder a su hermano, a lo último que le quedaba, y no tenía un rincón donde poder llorarle, donde poder encogerse y hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer.  
  
Definitivamente, la navidad no era una buena época para él. Nunca lo había sido. Recordó cómo de niño esperaba cada año con ilusión los regalos de Papá Noel, pero nunca llegaban, nunca había tiempo para eso, siempre había un demonio, o un hombre lobo o un fantasma que cazar. Y poco a poco, con los años, la ilusión se fue perdiendo, y dejó de esperar, dejó de escribir su carta a Papá Noel, aunque en su interior, siempre tuvo la esperanza, de que algún año, al despertar, encontraría un regalo junto a su cama.  
  
Miró el papel que tenía en las manos. Era la última carta que había escrito a Papá Noel, cuando tenía 8 años. No sabía por qué, pero siempre la llevaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de su macuto, como si de esa manera, conservara algo de aquella inocencia que su vida le había hecho perder, la que el demonio de ojos amarillos le había robado.  
  
Y Lilith.  
  
Porque después de matar al demonio de ojos amarillos, algo pasó, entre Dean y él, y aquella vida oscura que llevaban desde niños, se había iluminado aunque solo fuera un poco. Aquel año, fue el mejor año de su vida, y a la vez el peor, porque el tiempo se acababa, y no encontraban la forma de romper el pacto que iba a acabar con la vida de Dean.  
  
Dean.  
  
Él era el que había iluminado su vida, y Lilith le mató, dejándole sin nada.  
  
 _“Querido Papá Noel, tengo 8 años, y este año me he portado muy bien, no he desobedecido a mi padre, ni a mi hermano el mayor, y les he ayudado siempre a limpiar las armas y a curarse las heridas cuando volvían de cazar. Estoy aprendiendo a disparar, y ya acierto casi siempre en el blanco. Papá me ha dicho que lo estoy haciendo muy bien.”_  
  
Recordó que aquel año había decidido que sería su último intento. Procuró tener siempre contentos a su padre y a su hermano, cosa que le costó bastante, porque siempre había sido un chico que cuestionaba las órdenes y necesitaba explicaciones, explicaciones que su padre no estaba acostumbrado a dar. Pero lo había conseguido, su padre llevaba todo el año diciéndole que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Así que si ese año no había regalos, se daría por vencido, dejaría de esperar.  
  
 _“Como siempre estamos yendo de un sitio a otro, nunca he podido tener un amigo de verdad, nunca puedo jugar al salir del colegio, porque Dean me tiene que llevar siempre a casa nada más salir, papá no nos deja estar en la calle, así que me gustaría tener un amigo este año, para poder jugar con él, y contarle todas mis cosas.”_  
  
Un amigo.  
  
Esa era una de las cosas que aquella vida que llevaban le había negado. Cosas simples, sencillas, de las que todos los niños normales disfrutaban. Todos menos ellos, porque ellos no eran niños normales, eran los hijos de un cazador, que habían perdido a su madre a manos de un demonio.  
  
 _“Así podría contarle a mi amigo que me gusta Lana, y mucho. Me gustaría que fuera mi novia, esa es la segunda cosa que quería pedirte. Es que todos los chicos de mi clase tienen novia, y siempre hablan de los besos que se dan y de cuanto se quieren, pero yo no. Papá siempre dice que no tenemos tiempo para novias, que no merece la pena, porque pronto nos iremos a otra parte.”_  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios recordando a Lana. Había sido la primera chica que le había gustado de verdad. Otra de las pequeñas cosas que la vida le había negado, una relación, una persona a su lado a la que querer, y que le quisiera. Era imposible con la vida que llevaban. Lo consiguió cuando se fue a Stanford, cuando asentó su vida, pero aquello no había durado mucho, parecía como si estuviera predestinado, como si hiciera lo que hiciera, su destino fuera seguir cazando, y seguir solo.  
  
 _“Papá Noel, he pensado que a lo mejor pedirte dos cosas, es demasiado, así que en lugar de las cosas que te he dicho antes, me gustaría pedirte otra. En realidad no es para mí, es para papá. Me gustaría que encontrara una novia. A lo mejor así dejaría de cazar. Y entonces seríamos una familia, y tendría una madre, como mis compañeros de colegio. A lo mejor si encuentra una novia, compra una casa en la que quedarnos a vivir. Entonces, si ya no nos vamos, podré encontrar un amigo, y a lo mejor también una novia.”_  
  
Sam escuchó un ruido frente a él y levantó la mirada. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquel había sido el año.  
  
Después de más de veinte años, por fin había llegado. Aquella carta que llevaba tantos años guardando, por fin había llegado hasta Papá Noel, o a lo mejor tenía que decir que había llegado al mismísimo Dios. Porque Dios, en persona era quien había debido de leerla. Y por alguna extraña razón, había considerado que se merecía lo que estaba pidiendo. Y se lo regaló.  
  
Un amigo, una persona a la que querer y que le quisiera, una familia.  
  
El mismísimo Dios había enviado a un ángel para hacerle llegar su regalo.  
  
Dean.  
  
Su mejor amigo, su amante, su hermano. Todo lo que siempre necesitó. Y todo lo tenía allí, frente a él, en una sola persona. Dean.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó toda su cara. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si de alguna forma hubiera recuperado aunque solo fuera un poco de normalidad en su vida. La ilusión de la navidad.  
  
Guardó su carta en el bolsillo del macuto una vez más, y se dirigió a la cama donde Dean seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Se deslizó entre las sábanas y se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y rodeando con un brazo su cintura.  
  
Dean abrió un ojo y le sonrió. Le apretó más aún contra él, y agarrándole de la barbilla le hizo levantar la cabeza para poder besarle, suave y dulce, saboreando sus labios.  
  
\- ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
\- Me ha parecido oír un ruido. Pensé que igual era Papá Noel. Me debía un regalo.  
  
\- ¿Y? – Dean le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
\- Ahora estamos en paz.  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
